Gas turbine engines include compressor sections to compress an airflow, combustor sections that combine the airflow with fuel for combustion and generate exhaust, and turbine sections that convert the exhaust into torque to drive the compressor sections. Gas turbine engines may include static to rotating interfaces, such as near bearing compartments, around shafts, or the like. It may be desirable to occasionally provide sealing at these interfaces. Such sealing may be relatively difficult due to heat generated by friction between the static component and the rotating component. Furthermore, it is desirable to reduce oil leakage at such seal locations.